


you're home to me

by dreamng



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, POV Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Short, Spoilers, it's vague but just in case, only for some dialogue i used from the game, post-ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamng/pseuds/dreamng
Summary: how much of himself was left, he wondered. how much of himself was left for the prince to take? and how much further was he willing to go for the other only to lose yet another piece of himself?(or: when zagreus ran away, he took pieces of thanatos with him.)
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	you're home to me

**Author's Note:**

> i've had thanatos (and mitski) brainrot since the beginning of the year :')
> 
> based on this in game dialogue:
> 
> thanatos: listen to me. i don't know how else to put this, but, i want you to come home. voluntarily. it's not just you swept up in all this nonsense now. and, i know you didn't ask for me to get involved, but, what did you expect?  
> zagreus: ...than. home is never going to be the same for me. there's no use trying to pretend. i have to go.  
> thanatos: you don't have to do anything of the sort. you have no idea how good you've had it here. maybe someday you'll come to understand.

_you're home, you're home, you're home to me_

_so leave me, leave me, leave me a map_

_\- mitski, wife_

a piece of death broke the first time he had heard the news of the prince’s attempted escape.

he can’t remember exactly how he had come to learn of the news. 

perhaps it was his own brother who has no concept of an indoor voice, shouting loud enough for even the surface dwellers to hear. or perhaps it was the nosy shades always shamelessly gossiping in the corridors of the house. or perhaps it was the first of the fury and how she had glanced at him with an expression he couldn’t quite make out when he had entered the lounge.

only one thing was for certain. 

it wasn’t from the prince himself.

the prince who had left nothing behind regarding his plans prior to running away. nothing in his disorganized bedchambers. no note. no explanation. no goodbye. 

nothing.

he’s always hated goodbyes. 

and so when he had said the words to the prince at their subsequent meeting— _goodbye, zagreus_ —another piece of him broke.

and then another. 

when he had asked the prince to listen to him, to abide by his request— _i want you to come home._ unspoken words clung desperately to the air between them— _to me, zagreus._ but the prince walked away, determination in his mismatched eyes, fiery feet, and clenched fists. and he left death alone with the unspoken words and another piece of him gone.

and another.

and another.

and another.

how much of himself was left, he wondered. how much of himself was left for the prince to take? and how much further was he willing to go for the other only to lose yet another piece of himself?

he supposes it doesn’t matter. he would give all of himself to the prince if he could.

and so he does.

he shifts to the prince’s side any chance he could, risking it all to aid him. he tactfully lies to the prince— _i happened to be in the area is all_. and he lets himself lose to the other just so he could reward him with a centaur’s heart. 

as if he’s giving the prince his own. 

and perhaps he is. every time.

at some point, the prince comes to him offering him contraband after contraband. perhaps, in these moments, he’s also returning pieces of death that he had taken before. and perhaps, giving pieces of the prince as well. and while he reluctantly accepts the bottles of nectar and ambrosia, he welcomes the pieces of himself and of the prince with open arms. 

he lets the pieces of himself and of the other god swirl together, making a home within his heart, mending him so that he is who he was before and more. 

eventually, the prince comes to him with yet another bottle of ambrosia as well as a confession. and he finds himself back in the prince’s disorganized bedchambers. this time, though, he’s not searching for a note or an explanation or a goodbye. this time, he’s searching for an answer. 

_did you really mean what you told me before?_

the prince gives him his answer. one that he’d been hoping to hear after all these years. and in turn, death gives his— _what are you waiting for then, i'm here._

_i’m here._

the two join together as one on the prince’s bed, their bodies entwining. tentative hands wander all over, caressing any area they come into contact with. lips press themselves on any surface of exposed flesh, uttering each other’s names and _you're home, you're home, you're home to me._

and so they—death and life— find themselves, find their bodies, their hearts, and their souls connecting as one.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if nothing made sense and if the tenses jumped around too much... i mostly just wanted to get something out bc this quote was haunting me for weeks now ;; this one is shorter than my other fic by a little ... and honestly i didn't know where i was even going when i first started writing (it was gonna be a lot shorter gjkfdh ~300 words). and ofc still somewhat inspired by mitski verses bc ive been listening to her discography everyday lately :')
> 
> i have 2 other thanatos wips that i'm slowly working on, 1 that's (hopefully) more concrete + longer than this
> 
> umm anyways thank you for reading !! 
> 
> d


End file.
